It is commonly known that a fluorine-containing acrylate polymer substituted at its α-position by a fluorine atom, chlorine atom or the like has excellent properties such as sufficient adhesive property to a base material, a property of forming a tough film, good water and oil repellency, etc. (cf. JP-A-63-90588, JP-A-63-99285 and JP-A-1-315471). However, a coating film of this polymer is tough and thus impairs the feeling of a textile when used for treating the textile.
Described below are the environmental problems raised by perfluorooctanoic acid (PFOA). The results of the latest researches [a report of the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), “PRELIMINARY RISK ASSESSMENT OF THE DEVELOPMENTAL TOXICITY ASSOCIATED WITH EXPOSURE TO PERFLUOROOCTANOIC ACID AND ITS SALTS” (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoara.pdf)] have taught that PFOA (perfluorooctanoic acid), one of long chain fluoroalkyl compounds, is proved to have a danger to burden the environment. Under such a situation, EPA announced on Apr. 14, 2003 that the scientific investigation on PFOA should be more intensively executed.
On the other hand, the Federal Register (FR Vol. 68, No. 73/ Apr. 16, 2003 [FRL-2303-8], http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoafr.pdf), EPA Environmental News FOR RELEASE: MONDAY APR. 14, 2003 EPA INTENSIFIES SCIENTIFIC INVESTIGATION OF A CHEMICAL PROCESSING AID (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoaprs.pdf) and EPA OPPT FACT SHEET Apr. 14, 2003 (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoafacts.pdf) have published that telomers have a possibility to produce PFOA when decomposed or metabolized (herein, the telomer means a long chain fuluoroalkyl group), and also that telomers have been widely used in foam fire extinguishers, care products, washing materials, carpets, textiles, paper, leather, etc., in order to impart water and oil repellency and soil resistance to them.